miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kimyko/Miraculum : Wilczyca i Gepard
Tak na początek jest pierwsze moje opowiadanie i mam nadzieję że się spodoba ;3 ''Rozdział I 'Była 6 rano szykowałam się do szkóły razem z moim Kwami Lumi, które ma dość cięzki charakter, i jest to trudno znieść.Dzisiaj był dla mnie ważny dzień był to bowiem pierwszy dzień szkoły, który był dla mnie ważny, bo była to już 3 gimnazjum.Jednak rozmyślanie o dzisiejszym dniu zakłociło moje Kwami...' '''- Co za życie muszę wstawać o szóstej bo szanowna pani maluję się pół godziny!'' ''- Lumi nie przesadzaj po za tym spałaś 4000 tysiące lat i jeszcze ci mało?!'' ''-NIe ważne daj mi jeść -parskneła Lumi'' ''- W plecaku jest kanapka weź ją sobie- odpowiedziałam lekceważąco'' ''Spojrzałam na swój telefon była już 7: 20 więc wziełam plecak drugie śniadanie i wybiegłam z domu. Oczywiście się spóźniłam na autobus i musiałam biec całe 3 kilometry .Jeszcze do tego Lumi..'' ''-Chcesz żebym zwymiotowała do plecaka czy co?- Powiedziała Lumi wyskakując z plecaka'' ''-Nie ale zaraz się spóźnię wiesz?! I jeszcze pierwszą ma fizykę z tą wredną nauczycielka!'' ''Gdy biegłam już spóźniona na lekcje wchodząc, a następnie biegnąc korytarzem do sali wpadłam na chłopaka o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam, a znałam wiekszość ludzi w szkole.Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być miły i uprzejmy ale to tylko moje wrażenie'' ''- Sorry - powiedziałam do niego gdy podnosił mi książkę'' ''-Nic się nie stało. Jestem Lucas i w sumie nie powinienem tak stać na środku korytarza- odparł łagodnym głosem szatyn,'' ''- Nie to moja wina, Jestem Coline jesteś tu nowy?'' ''-Tak i nie mogę znaleść sali powinienem mieć 32'' ''-Jesteśmy w jednej klasie na to wygląda chodź za mną- odparłam po czym ruszyliśmy do sali .'' ''Kiedy byliśmy już w sali j''ak zwykle usiadłam koło Calixe mojej przyjaciółki, z którą znam od podstawówki i mówię jej wszystko, no prawie wszystko oprócz tego, że jestem Wilczycą super bohaterką, która się jeszcze nikomu nie pokazała. Szczerze bardzo bym chciała poznać czarnego kota ale cóż po tym jak Lila podszywała się pod superbohaterkę teraz nie jestem pewna czy mogę się pokazać, bo przecież mogą mie wziąć za kolejną oszustkę.WOlałam poczekać aż to trochę przycichnie''' 'Rozdział II' Hejka już dziś kontynuacja lecz następny rozdział pojawi się najwcześniej we wtorek Razem z Calixe jak co dzień przegadałyśmy całą lekcje tyle, że Lucas, który za mną siedział cały czas mnie zaczepiał.Moja przyjaciółka na przerwie zaczeła więc gadać o tym, że ja niby mu się podobam ale powiedźcie kto się zakochuje po jednym spotkaniu? '-Nie no ty mu się podobasz na bank - powiedziała Cal' '-No co ty on tylko się pytał o jakieś rzeczy związane z lekcją, ja byłam najbliżej' '- Wcale, że nie bo siedział z Nathanielemi to on był najbliżej- uparcie mówiła, jakby nie docierało do niej co ja mówię' Wtedy to podszedł pan o, którym gadałyśmy to był Lucas tym razem zaczełam coś wierzyć w słowa przyjaciółki bo spojrzał się wyraźnie w moją stronę nie oglądając się na innych ale przecież podszedł tylko dlatego, że oprócz mnie i Nathaniela nikogo nie zna. '-Cześć chciałem się zapytać gdzie jest sala gimnastyczna, bo teraz mamy WF prawda?- zapytał wpatrując się we mnie zielonymi oczami jak u kota' '- Na parterze za salą nr 12- odparłam odwracając wzrok w inną stronę' '-Dzięki - odpowiedział i odszedł w stronę Adriena i Nino' '- No i widzisz on mógł spytać kogo kolwiek nawet Adriena , którym teraz gada lub mnie- Cal zaczeła prawić swoję rację' '-No może- powiedziałam już nie mając żadnej wymówki' Zadzwonił dzwonek więc razem Z Calixe udałyśmy się do szatni, żeby się przebrać na WF. Kiedy byłyśmy już gotowe poszłyśmy zobaczyć co robią chłopaki(zaczęli trochę wcześniej) Stała tam już Marinette, patrząca się ze zdziweniem myślałam, że znowu gapi się na Adriena lecz nie tym razem... '-Coś się stało Marinette?' '-Nie ale ten nowy Lucas...-powiedziała lekko zszokowana' '- Co Lucas bo nie kumam?' '- To zobacz jak on biegnie jeszcze trochę i by prześcignął galopującego konia- odparła Marinette nadal patrząc się na to wszystko i rzeczywiście chłopak był bardzo szybki i zwinny, że pozostali przy nim wymiękali' '- I nyby ty nic do niego jak ty jesteś taka sama na WF- rzekła Cal z przekonaniem, że odpowiem że mam rację' '- To że jest równie szybki jak ja nie oznacza, że coś do niego czuję' '- Dobra ja tam wiem swoje choć już bo się spóźnimy' Ruszyłyśmy na boisko gdzie znowu miała być koszykówka, w której byłam na prawdę dobra, może dlatego, że jestem wysoka( mam prawie 1,76) Po WF, wychodziłam ostatnia z szatni więc gadałam z Lumi '-Ja tam wszystko słyszę i widze chociaż jestem w plecaku cały dzień, więc mogę powiedzieć, że się ten Lucas w tobie buja.' '-Może jeszcze powiesz, że spróbuje mnie zaprosić na randkę co?' '-Zobaczymy a teraz dawaj jeść!' '- Masz tą swoją kiełbasę ale już chodźmy ' '- Okej- Lumi się schowała do plecaka a ja pobiegłam szybko pod salę gdy....' Zostawiam was z tym zakończeniem rozdziału ;3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania